


Warm Amber

by Ch4plinfan



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Riverdale Kink Week, Temperature Play, Wax Play, southside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ch4plinfan/pseuds/Ch4plinfan
Summary: Ficlet about wax play





	Warm Amber

Drip, drip, drip. 

Brief shock as the heat of the molten wax touched Joaquin's skin sent a thrill through his body. Without meaning to, he bucked his hips into Fangs's straddling form and giggled when Fangs fumbled with the candle. 

Fangs shot him a look and he stuffed down the humor. Don't want to wreck his attempts at being sexy.

"How's it feel, baby?" Fangs asked. He set the candle on the bedside table and grabbed both sides of Joaquin's hips as he leaned down to kiss up his clavicle, neck, and up to his earlobe.

"Like 'Warm Amber', I guess," he replied, grabbing hold of Fangs's hair and pulling his face up to his.

"Screw you, I thought it smelled good!"

"It does; I'm just poking fun. Lighten up. I'm having a good time," Joaquin said with a smirk. He rubbed his thumb along Fangs's cheekbone a couple of times before sitting up with him and kissing sweetly. He laughed into Fangs's lips and pulled away in time to see pulled in eyebrows and an out-pushed lip.

"You're ruining it. I thought you said we could try to take this seriously."

"You're right, I did. I'm sorry. We can try this again. Hold on," he said, wiping away the semi-hardened wax flaking from his skin. "I'll take it seriously. I promise."

"You better," Fangs muttered as he pushed Joaquin back onto the bed with some force. 

He grabbed the candle and sat back over his and Joaquin's thighs. He checked in with Joaquin, who nodded, before he poured the reservoir over their thighs, drowning them in warmth and shocking their systems. 

They continued for some time, until Fangs ran out of things to try and lay beside Joaquin with a satisfied sigh.

"Ok, lovely. You had your fun; my turn," Joaquin said, sitting up and setting himself between Fangs's legs, ready to thoroughly please them both.


End file.
